As Exalted We March
by Elizabeth Mikaelson9
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Fen'Harel y su ejército élfico fueran la última amenaza para todos Thedas en lugar de Coryfeus? Con su fuerza regresando, él espera ansioso la oportunidad de desbloquear su orbe y derribar el Velo. Pero como sucede tan a menudo, deja una cosa muy importante fuera de sus planes: una hembra Hanal'ghilan conocida como Fen'lath Lavellan. Un fic sobre Fen HarelxLavellan
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola. Soy **Elizabeth** y **_esta historia no me pertenece_**. Hace un par de meses jugué al juego Dragon Age Inquisition y amé la pareja que hacen Solas x Lavellan (mi inquisidora resultó ser una Lavellan aunque elegí como pareja a Cullen)... Bueno, resulta que me tope con esta historia hace un par de días siendo su idioma original el ingles y debo decir que la amo. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría traducirla para ustedes y después de un par de días de contactarme con el autor y transcribiendo al español...¡heme aquí!

 **Historia Original** : works/7637134/chapters/17387728

 **Autor** : Piratess_of_Tortuga

 **Nota** : hay algunas palabras que al traducirlas no quedaban muy bien con el texto o no tiene un significado específico y lo mejor fue dejarlos como estaban. Por favor si ven algún error avísenme sin problemas.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El lobo blanco**

* * *

Llegó un nuevo amanecer con el sol naciente brillando como una linterna de jardín orlesiana. Era irónico, ya que sus rayos iluminaban ahora el suelo de las Tumbas Esmeralda, que estaba manchado de sangre como un recordatorio de la noche anterior. Había cadáveres por todas partes, todos ensangrentados y casi destrozados.

Pero también había vida.

Un par de ojos dorados brillaban en medio de las sombras del bosque. Observaba cómo una figura se movía por el campo: un gran lobo blanco que buscaba en las pilas de los muertos. La que permanecía escondida en el bosque, también era un lobo, una hembra de pelaje rojo para ser exactos, y ella había estado allí por bastante tiempo, observando las acciones del otro. El lobo blanco olfateó los cuerpos y las manchas de sangre en el suelo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para comer o incluso probar ninguno de los restos como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro lobo. Pero Numin'gra sabía que no era un lobo ordinario en absoluto, podía sentirlo. Se parecía mucho a ella, pero no del todo. ¿Y cuál era la diferencia entre ella y el lobo blanco? No podía poner su dedo, ni su zarpa, sobre él. Lo único de lo que estaba segura en ese momento era que el lobo era un hombre y, para su sorpresa, tenía una parte elvhen al igual que ella.

La gente como Numin'gra se llamaban Hanal'ghilanis, los Conquistadores. Los primeros de su tipo habían nacido poco tiempo después de que se creó el Velo y cayó Elvhenan. Algunos de los elfos sobrevivientes buscaron refugio en el bosque, se transformaron en lobos y, después de un tiempo, decidieron permanecer en esas formas. Permitió que se mezclaran con lobos reales y así nacieron las primeras sangres mixtas. Después de que hayan vivido y muerto un par de generaciones, se hizo evidente que cada hanal'ghilan estaba dotado de magia y tenía la gracia del elfo en su apariencia y movimiento. En el Velo, sin embargo, se veían más como lobos que formaban en parte, y en la necesidad de esconderse de los espectadores y visitantes no deseados, los nombres de sus _almas_ se convirtieron en realidad. Un nombre de alma era algo para proteger el yo interior de un hanal'ghilan, sin permitir que nadie supiera su secreto a menos que lo quisieran, pero también tenía un significado para profundizar los lazos del matrimonio, la unión, creando un fuerte vínculo espiritual entre dos compañeros de vida. Con todo, lo único que cambió visiblemente a lo largo de los años fue su altura, ya que todos eran algo más cortos que los elfos originales. Después de que pasó el tiempo, los Hanal'ghilanis salieron de su refugio en el bosque y algunos incluso decidieron unirse a los clanes dalishanos. Numin'gra, conocida por la mayoría de las personas solo como Fen'lath, fue uno de ellos.

La abuela de Numin'gra, Deshanna Istimaethoriel, era la Guardiana del Clan Lavellan, y se le dio a su cuidado cuando era niña para ser criada para ser la Primera del Clan. No estaba exactamente segura de dónde estaban sus padres en ese momento, pero la última vez que supo de ellos, habían estado viajando con otro clan Dalishano cerca de Antiva. Los dalishanos no tenían demasiados magos con ellos, así que para ellos, dejarla al cuidado de su abuela había sido lo mejor. Además, sabiendo el nombre de su alma, podían encontrarse en el Velo si estaban dormidos al mismo tiempo. Ella no estaba al tanto de tener hermanos o hermanas, pero estaba contenta en cómo eran las cosas. Conocía a su familia, que era más de lo que algunos hanal'ghilans podían decir, tenía un clan con el que vivir y un propósito. Además de la posición de ser la Primera, ella era una exploradora como ninguna otra en el Clan Lavellan, todo gracias a la sangre de lobo en sus venas. Incluso ahora ella estaba en una misión, pero parecía haberse convertido en una búsqueda para satisfacer la curiosidad personal más que para descubrir lo que había sucedido, y esa curiosidad estaba dirigida para el gran lobo blanco cuyos ojos eran como el plateado de dos lunas.

El sol ya había alcanzado su punto más alto en el cielo, pero la hembra de pelaje rojo todavía permanecía escondida en el borde del gran bosque de robles. Numin'gra se había encontrado a sí misma como un lugar fresco y aislado junto a un frondoso arbusto y se quedó allí mirando al extraño. Aparentemente había habido una batalla entre humanos y elfos, que ella encontró bastante peculiar. Los elfos no habían tenido ejércitos organizados desde, desde... ¡Desde la caída de los Dales! ¿Cómo podrían estar levantando tropas ahora? Dos ojos dorados observaron cómo el lobo blanco inspeccionaba cada cadáver que yacía en el campo, pero prestaban más atención solo a los elfos.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

De repente, el lobo blanco se puso alerta, levantando la cabeza y las orejas, luego se volvió y se alejó corriendo. Numin'gra también se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, se encontró rodeada de soldados humanos con sus espadas apuntando hacia ella. Estaba tan encantada con el extraño que se había olvidado de mirar a su alrededor.

 _Fenedhis._

La mirada de Numin'gra vagabundeaba mientras buscaba la forma de espaciarse, pero el anillo que los soldados habían formado alrededor de su escondite era demasiado apretado. Ella comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosamente, regañándose a sí misma por dejarse tomar por sorpresa. ¿Qué querían los soldados con un lobo de todos modos? ¿Sabían quién era el lobo blanco y pensaron de inmediato que ella estaba allí con él? Cualquiera que sea la verdad, tenía que hacer algo o la matarían con seguridad.

 _¿Qué hacer? Qué..._

— ¿Es este del que nos contó la Buscadora?— preguntó de repente uno de los soldados que estaban a su alrededor, señalándola con el dedo.

—No—respondió otro—Este no tiene pelaje blanco—.

 _¡Entonces lo_ _ **estaban**_ _buscando!_

Numin'gra agudizó el oído mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los soldados.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos está engañando?—Expreso su opinión otro soldado—deberíamos llevarlo a la custodia de la Inquisición—.

 _¿Inquisición?_

—Estoy de acuerdo—secundó el primer soldado—no es un lobo ordinario de todos modos. Si lo fuera, nos habría atacado de inmediato.

—Su comportamiento no proviene de un libro de texto, Gregor— el segundo soldado, que parecía ser el comandante del grupo, le gritó.

— ¿Qué hacemos, capitán?—, Preguntó la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Hubo un breve y silencioso momento de anticipación, tanto de parte de los soldados como de Numin'gra.

—Deberíamos llevar a la bestia con nosotros—decidió finalmente el capitán—Agarrenla—.

Dos soldados envainaron sus armas y dieron un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la loba de pelaje rojo. Uno de ellos se movió para mantenerla en su lugar mientras el otro agarraba una cuerda de su cinturón para atarla al cuello. Numin'gra decidió rendirse voluntariamente, ya que no quería pelear por una pelea que probablemente perdería. Además, tenía curiosidad por lo que era esta "Inquisición" que los soldados mencionaron y lo que sabrían sobre el extraño lobo blanco. Irónicamente se estaba arrojando a la boca del lobo para obtener información para su clan, y, si el destino era amable con ella encontraría información de un índole más personal.

 _Fen'Harel ar ghilani._

* * *

 **Traducciones Élficas para este capítulo:**

 **Hanal'ghilanis** : "los Conquistadores" (está indicando la continuidad de su línea de sangre)

 **Fenedhis** : mierda

 **Fen'Harel ar ghilani** : Dread Wolf, guíame (una oración por el Lobo Terrible usado por los Hanal'ghilanis)

 _Besos y Saludos._

 _Elizabeth Mikaelson_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Hola. He aqui el siguiente capitulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Inquisición**

* * *

El lugar era bastante modesto a primera vista, solo un pequeño pueblo con sus casas de madera y de fondo, a lo lejos, una gran montaña que parecía tocar el cielo. Dos hombres pertenecientes a la Inquisición montaban guardia fuera de la puerta tallada en roble a cada esquina de la puerta, y al ver un grupo de sus propios soldados marchando hacia ella junto a una loba atada a una correa doble por uno de sus soldados, ellos les abrieron el camino. Numin´gra supuso que las enormes puertas serían tan pesadas que tendrían que pedir ayuda y sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando otros cuatro guardias los ayudaron desde el interior. Al despejarse finalmente el camino las correas alrededor de su cuello se tensaron urgiéndola a seguirlos rápidamente y al entrar al gran salón hecho de piedra observa que hay humanos y, para gran sorpresa de Numin´gra, enanos aunque ningún elfo a la vista. Entonces ¿Qué hacían los humanos y enanos colaborando juntos contra los elfos? ¿Iban a comenzar una especie de nueva Marcha Exaltada?

 _Bah_ , Numin'gra se mofó de sí misma, _eso es absurdo._

La mayoría de los enanos adoraban a los Paragones, no a Andraste, y además, si iba a haber una Marcha Exaltada, lo Divino seguramente no invitaría a ninguna persona no humana a unirse a esa cruzada, o al menos a Numin'gra le resultaba extremadamente difícil de creer. Ella sospechaba que esta llamada "Inquisición"-con su gran base y números de soldados-esté relacionado con la Capilla, pero sin ningún imperio o estado en particular que los controlase. La loba no sabía mucho sobre la Capilla debido a que _ese_ Dios no era el suyo, pero sí sabía que era tan poderosa que llegaba a cada rincón habitado por los humanos, especialmente en la tierra llamada Orlais; y si ella se encontraba en manos de esa gente… ¿cómo es que lo dicen los humanos? Ah, sí.

 _Mierda._

Numin´gra observo cuidadosamente a los numerosos espectadores que miraban curiosos a los soldados que pasaban junto a ellos con su prisionera poco común. Todos estaban fascinados con su presencia; no había ningún signo de odio, consternación u otros matices negativos en sus ojos, solo curiosidad. La loba de pelaje rojo no estaba segura de lo que estas personas querrían de ella y cuando el grupo siguió caminando hacia unas escaleras que conducían a un nivel superior vio a una mujer armada marchando impaciente hacia ellos.

— ¡Capitán!—Gritó al líder de los soldados.

 _Al menos tendré respuestas bastante pronto._ Piensa mientras frenan y el capitan se adelanta.

—Lady Cassandra— afirmó con un toque de orgullo en su voz—Creo que hemos atrapado a uno de los agentes del ejército élfico—.

Una vez más, Numin'gra se encontró completamente desconcertada. ¿Había cera en sus oídos o solo había oído las últimas palabras pronunciadas?

 _¿Un ejército de elfos? ¿Acaso los elfos estaban atacando a otras razas?_

Desorientada y resultándole difícil de creer decidió que lo mejor sería concentrase en reunir información. Ya había tomado nota sobre los dos tipos diferentes de pancartas que decoraban las paredes de la sala: un sol y otro sol que en el centro dibujaba un ojo mientras era atravesado por una espada. Ese emblema también se lo vio en la armadura de la mujer de cabello oscuro llamada lady Cassandra. Entonces, Numin´gra agudizo el oído para escuchar nuevamente su conversación.

—Si esa bestia es una parte importante de su ejército, el Lobo Blanco lo querrá de vuelta—dice Cassandra con determinación en su voz mientras la miraba fijamente—llévenla a los aposentos de la hermana Nightingale—.

La capitana saludó formalmente a su superior y, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a guiar a su grupo hacia un corredor del primer piso a la derecha. Numin'gra los siguió de buena gana, ansiosamente esperando escuchar lo que esta "Hermana Nightingale" tenía que decir.

Los soldados escoltaron a su prisionera a una habitación al final del pasillo. Ella había notado que había un sol dorado en su puerta de roble, pero el interior de la habitación era bastante sombrío. Solo había un tapiz rojo para adorar las paredes de piedra gris que representaba el mismo sol dorado que la talla pintada en la puerta y, enfrente un enorme escritorio de madera junto con una silla sencilla y en ella se encontraba una mujer pelirroja como si hubiese salido de las sombras. Un cuervo grazno en su calibrador que estaba colocado junto al agujero del tamaño de una ventana que, aparentemente conducía todo el camino hacia el exterior para que el cuervo pasara y dejara que el aire fresco fluyera. El piso frío estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra roja y sobre el techo un modesto candelabro de araña. El grupo formo un cuadrado alrededor de Numin´gra mientras dos soldados sostenían la correa para que no escapase. La capitana dio un paso adelante y saludo a la mujer.

—Hermana Nightingale—.

Por un momento pareció que la mujer estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera habían notado la llegada de los soldados y su prisionera. Finalmente levantó la vista del papel que parecía haber estado leyendo, saludó al capitán y este último comenzó a informar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. Después de escuchar las palabras "ejército de elfos", la Hermana Nightingale se levantó de inmediato, cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda y caminó hacia el capitán apropiadamente.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, mi señora—confirmó el capitán—encontramos esta loba cerca de donde ocurrió la última batalla en las Tumbas Esmeralda—.

— ¿Y no te vino a la mente que podría ser solo una loba ordinaria?— La mujer continuó preguntándole.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, mi señora, pero no ha tratado de atacarnos o muestra signos de hostilidad como lo hubiera hecho cualquier lobo normal. Ha cooperado de buena gana—.

La hermana Nightingale volvió la cabeza para mirar más allá de los soldados. Numin'gra miró hacia atrás, se sentó y se relajó.

—Desátenla y déjennos—.Ordenó la mujer sin apartar la mirada de la loba—y envíenme a lady Cassandra—.

—Pero mi señora—protestó el capitán—la loba podría…—. Y con esas palabras se ganó una mirada fría y helada.

—Acabas de decirme que hasta ahora ha sido inofensiva ¿Por qué habría de ser lo contrario ahora?—. Y con eso la Ruiseñor dio dada por terminada la discusión. Con un asentimiento de cabeza los soldados comenzaron a desfilar hasta salir de la habitación a excepción de los dos soldados que, al quitarle las cuerdas del cuello a la loba, siguieron a sus camaradas. La pelirroja observo unos segundos más la puerta asegurándose que no haya nadie más y luego miro detenidamente a Numin´gra.

—Dicen que no eres un lobo normal—afirmó inquisitivamente— ¿es eso cierto?—.

Para la loba de pelaje rojo la pregunta fue más que innecesaria ya que si bien había venido por voluntad propia debido a que no tenía otra opción y quería respuestas eso no significaba que tendría que revelarle a esta humana su secreto, incluso si estaba dispuesta a morir por ello. Viéndose sin opciones nuevamente dejo caer la cola al suelo, demostrando estar relajada y miro fijamente a la hembra que tenía delante. Para un lobo común eso habría sido un completo desafío, pero para ella significaba que tenía toda su atención.

—Lo tomo como un no—dijo la mujer después de observar su comportamiento—¿eres parte del ejército élfico?—.

 _O este shemlen no necesita circunloquios o sus métodos de interrogación son bastante simples y directos. Bueno, me ahorra algo de tiempo._

Numin'gra inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente tratando de parecer confundida.

—Has cooperado hasta ahora, ¿por qué empezar a mentir ahora?—.

La hembra hanal'ghilan suspiro hastiada.

 _Sin éxito._

Aparentemente, esta "Hermana Nightingale" era una especie de maestra en expresiones y gestos de caras, pero era bastante escéptica sobre lo que veía. Tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a tener "lectura fácil", por así decirlo. Numin'gra no estaba muy segura de cómo tratar con ella, pero había sido sincera en la medida en que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Alzó la cabeza, levantó las orejas e hizo un ladrido argumentativo. La Ruiseñor ignoró su comentario y condujo el interrogatorio a otro camino.

—Me han dicho que tu líder es el Lobo Blanco, pero rara vez se lo ve en su verdadera forma élfica, y cuando lo hace, enmascara su rostro—.

 _Entonces, ¿a quién vi era el_ _ **líder**_ _del ejército elfo?_

Numin'gra sintió cómo su estómago comenzó a agitarse. Estaba segura de que el lobo blanco no era uno de los hanal'ghilanis por lo que tenía que ser otra cosa. Mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos no escucho como tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante—. La hermana Nightingale alzó un poco la voz, pero luego la bajó otra vez mientras se volvía hacia la loba—nuestros soldados también han informado que a veces han visto un lobo negro de pesadilla en los campos de batalla—.

 _¿Un lobo negro_ _ **y**_ _otro blanco?_

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse cuando la pelirroja continuó—Sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad? Un lobo negro mucho más grande que cualquier otro con seis ojos rojos—.

Y en ese mismo instante, Numin'gra se congeló.

 _Fen'Harel._

Dominada por un instinto ciego, Numin'gra se volvió hacia la puerta y, al ver que ahora estaba abierta de par en par, corrió hacia ella. Era tan rápida que la Maestra Espía o incluso Cassandra, que acababa de abrir la puerta, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Corrió hacia el final del corredor abierto lo más rápido que pudo y giró a la izquierda hacia la puerta principal. Evitó a los espectadores en el pasillo, zigzagueando entre ellos como un rayo. Fue un intento desesperado, pero ella tuvo que intentarlo. No podía quedarse allí, y por una vez parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado: las enormes puertas estaban abiertas.

— ¡Se está escapando!—la voz de Cassandra hacía eco en la sala principal— ¡Cierren las puertas!—.

Ya era tarde porque la loba ya había fijado sus ojos dorados en su camino hacia la libertad y, ni por un instante, dudo en alcanzarlo.

Antes de que los guardias pudieran reaccionar, Numin'gra pasó como un torbellino. Estaba lista para continuar su carrera hacia el sur aunque sabría que no sería nada fácil ya que había una gran cantidad de soldados marchando hacia las puertas. Como la pendiente hacia abajo era empinada desde ambos lados, Numin'gra no tuvo más remedio que intentar pasar a los soldados. Ella tomó una decisión rápida, e intentó rodearlos desde la derecha. Su intento fue bastante exitoso hasta el punto en que ya había superado a toda la masa uniforme de humanos. Uno de los soldados, sin embargo, reunió su ingenio e intentó detenerla. Numin'gra no notó la piedra entrante a tiempo y golpeó la parte superior de su cabeza. La hanal'ghilan chilló de dolor y colapsó en el suelo como si estuviera paralizada e intento mantener los ojos abiertos mientras oía gritos detrás de ella.

 _¿Podría ser...?_

Numin'gra sintió que su conciencia se iba mientras todos sus músculos se relajaban, pero obligo a todos sus sentidos a reanimarse al ver una sombra negra moviéndose hacia ella.

— ¡Está aquí!—Gritó alguien—¡el lobo negro!—.

 _¿El lobo?_

Los ojos dorados de Numin'gra se abrieron de par en par y, con gran esfuerzo, su vista se volvió momentáneamente tan aguda como la de un halcón. Vio a un lobo negro de seis ojos rojos y tres veces más grande que ella. Corrió hacia los soldados gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. El comandante de la Inquisición dio una orden de defensa, pero en lugar de atacar a ninguno de ellos, el lobo se detuvo entre ellos y Numin'gra. Su pelaje se erizo en el cuello y el lomo mientras gruñía a los soldados, instándolos a retroceder.

— ¡No teman! ¡Es solo un lobo y ustedes son soldados de la Inquisición, defensores de la justicia!—. Dijo el comandante intentando reunir a sus tropas en vano.

Los soldados dudaron al ver a la bestia, que bien podría ser una pesadilla hecha realidad. Se ve que eso era todo lo que el lobo negro necesitaba ya que se volvió inmediatamente hacia Numin'gra y la agarró por el cuello como si fuera solo una cachorra que se trasladó a un lugar seguro: su salvación.

Cuando la bestia corrió por el sendero llevando a Numin'gra con él, lo único que había en la mente de la loba antes de que finalmente cediera ante el dolor y todo se volviera completamente oscuro:

 _Ma serannas._

* * *

 **Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaa, se que no tengo excusa por haberme tardado tanto, pero ¡hey, mas vale tarde que nunca!_

 _Ya, enserio lo siento. Y lamento aún más que el capítulo sea tan corto. Mejor ahora me pondré a traducir el capítulo dos de mi otra historia._

Díganme si encuentran algún error, por favor.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El consejo**

* * *

El bosque resultaba exuberante y lleno de coloridas aves cantando por doquier. Esa era la clase de cosas que captaba la mente de Numin´gra después de despertar, como el constante zumbido de una abeja que molestaba en su oído, al igual que al pararse demasiado deprisa intentado huir del insecto tropieza y cae directamente al cálido río que fluía cerca. Y ahí es cuando se da cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza y, no menos importante, que había cambiado de forma. Dejo de ser Numin´gra la loba para ser Fen´lath la elfa. Alarmada se sentó en el agua tocando su cabello y levantando su mano derecha para mirar sus dedos confundidos. Estaba completamente segura que no había cambiado a voluntad ¿Qué había pasado cuando cayó desmayada? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo todo mientras buscaba apoyo en las rocas mojadas del río, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados al ver que sus manos se resbalaban y volvía a caer al agua así que decidió quedarse sentada mientras tosía un poco de agua y se corría el cabello de la cara inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia.

—Fen'Harel, Tishan—.

La elfa no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí observándola y el mero hecho de eso le dio escalofríos porque a diferencia de los Dalishanos que detestaban al Dios de la Rebelión, los Hanal´ghilanis lo veneraban por haber liberado a los elfos del yugo de los Evanuris aunque eso haya destruido a todo Elvhenan en el proceso. Ahora el mundo era diferente y los elfos ya no eran una raza dominante, pero ¿por qué deberían volver serlo? Las acciones de los Evanuris solo demostraron que no eran mejores que los humanos que tanto despreciaban al caer sedientos de poder con la misma facilidad. Ellos, los Hanal´ghilanis, estaban acostumbrados a vivir en el bosque al igual que los Dalishanos y, gracias a la sangre de lobo en sus venas, prosperaron allí. Si Elvhenan se levantara otra vez ya no sería un vasto imperio dominante como antaño sino que lo sería un poco más pequeño que Orlais.

Y en ese instante todo se detuvo cuando sintió una nariz mojada contra la suya. Su corazón se aceleró violentamente mientras reunía el coraje para levantar la cabeza y encontrarse directamente con los ojos del enorme lobo negro. Él resoplo y el aire cálido que fluía de sus fosas nasales hizo estremecer a la pelirroja.

 _¡Agradécele tonta!_

A ella nunca le gustaría parecer confusa y débil frente al Lobo Terrible.

—Ma melava ama—comenzó tentativamente, intentando estabilizar su temblorosa voz—ma serannas, Tishan—.

La elfa trago saliva cuando el lobo la olfateo. Estaba emocionada por la idea de estar sentada frente al único dios élfico que su pueblo adoraba y veneraba, pero también intrigada por el hecho de que incluso fuera posible que él estuviera allí ¿Tal vez habría dormido en Uthenera desde la caída de Elvhenan y se habría despertado recientemente para ver el estado del mundo moderno? La esclavitud y la opresión de su familia en las ciudades humanas, la hipocresía y las falsas leyendas de los Dalishanos…todo eso debió suponer un gran shock para él.

 _¿Por eso está levantando un ejército?_

La Hanal´ghilan hizo una mueca al sentir que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba y su vista se nublaba mientras presionaba sus manos en su cabeza como si así lograra mitigar el dolor. Lo último que supo antes de perder el conocimiento fueron como seis ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar en azul.

* * *

Cuando Fen´lath despertó ya no estaba en el bosque sino en un lugar demasiado familiar. Ella vio nebulosas figuras de los araveles colocados alrededor de una fogata ya extinguida y la luz del sol en su rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida? Instintivamente se sentó y toco su cabeza desde todos los ángulos posibles. El dolor había desaparecido y no sintió ningún chichón o herida en donde la piedra le había golpeado.

¿Qué...?

La confusión dio paso a una sonrisa iluminando el rostro de Fen´lath.

— ¡Abuela!—

Se encontró dándole un fuerte abrazado a su única abuela. Deshanna Istimaethoriel era una de las típicas Hanal´ghilan por construcción teniendo la piel bronceada por el sol con unos ojos del mismo tono que los de la pelirroja. Aunque ya estaba en una edad avanzada volviendo su cabello del todo gris no tenía ninguna arruga en el rostro.

—Traigo noticias importantes para ti—.

—Deberías descansar, da'len—.

—No—Fen'lath negó con la cabeza, mirando a su abuela—es muy importante—.

La Guardiana del Clan Lavellan considero por un momento sus palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Ven conmigo—. Dijo mientras se ponían de pie y la conducía hacia un árbol caído en el cual se sentaron.

—Ahora, dime lo que está ocurriendo—insto la hanal'ghilan mayor.

—Todo está mal, abuela—Fen'lath comenzó a explicar apresuradamente, todavía sintiéndose un poco confusa por dormir demasiado— ¡hay un ejército élfico en marcha!—.

La expresión en el rostro de la anciana se volvió seria cuando bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que aprendiste en Las Tumbas Esmeraldas?—.

—No—ella negó con la cabeza—es lo que aprendí después de haber sido capturada por la Inquisición—.

La cara de Deshanna variaba de preocupación a sorpresa al escuchar atentamente las historias de su nieta sobre lo que sucedió durante su viaje de exploración. La joven Hanal´ghilan le contó sobre el Lobo Blanco, la Inquisición y lo que había oído sobre ese tal ejército de elfos que lamentablemente no era mucho, aunque lo que la sorprendió aún más fue lo que dijo a continuación.

—Están liderados por Fen'Harel—.

— ¿El Lobo Terrible lidera el ejército?—repitió luego de haber comprobado que no hubiera oyentes indeseados.

Fen'lath asintió.

—Si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí ahora—hizo una pausa y luego continúo—. Cuando los soldados casi me vuelven a atrapar, el Lobo apareció y me rescató. Me llevó a un lugar que creo que era Bosque Cimera*. Allí, perdí la conciencia otra vez, y me desperté aquí—dijo e hizo otra pausa—hay una guerra en curso que nos compete, abuela, debemos llamar al consejo con los demás—.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, da'len—.

Después del atardecer, cuando el sol dejo de iluminar el cielo para pasar a un tono negruzco, cinco elfos se reunieron alrededor de la hoguera nuevamente. La Guardiana convoco a los tres ancianos del clan para discutir lo que deberían hacer a continuación. Fen´lath solía reunirse con ellos a menudo ya que siempre tenía importantes noticias que darle al clan, aunque esta vez tuvo que omitir muchos detalles por la única razón de que los Dalishanos no veneraban a Fen´Harel, ni siquiera Deshanna siendo Hanal´ghilan y Guardiana del Clan Lavellan se salvaba del asunto.

— ¿Estás segura de que hay un ejército élfico?—Cuestionó uno de los ancianos llamado Nolan a la joven exploradora.

—Lo estoy, hahren—dijo con calma—La shemlen de la Inquisición habló específicamente de eso. Están dirigidos por alguien llamado "El Lobo Blanco"—.

— ¿Lobo?— Replicó el maestro de oficio del clan, Andoral— ¿es obra de Fen'Harel, entonces?—.

Ella resistió el impulso de regañar al hombre por sus prejuicios, pero a cambio respondió—No. No lo creo. La inquisición llama así a su líder porque toma la forma de un lobo blanco—.

 _Y el del negro._

— ¿Él mismo?—Nolan presto atención a su cuidadosa elección de palabras, — ¿Acaso lo has visto?—.

—Sí—admitió seguido de un encogimiento de hombros—Vi a un lobo macho de color blanco inspeccionando el campo de batalla antes de que los soldados me atraparan—.

—Entonces él es un cambia forma— dijo Deshanna de repente, apoyando sus palabras haciendo una omisión propia—deberíamos descubrir quién es realmente—.

— ¿Cómo propones que lo hagamos, Guardiana?—Preguntó la Guardiana de las Hallas, Sanatriel, con su voz suave.

La Hanal´Ghilan mayor la miró pensativamente durante un rato antes de volverse hacia Fen'lath, sospechando lo que su abuela iba a pedirle: siempre lo había hecho.

—Me temo que necesito tu ayuda otra vez, da'len—.

Se sentaron en los troncos que había cerca de lo fogata mientras Deshanna explicaba su plan. Fen´lath se enteró de que su abuela había recibido un mensaje de Halamshiral. La emperatriz daría una gran fiesta en el Palacio de Invierno en el que estaban invitados todos en Orlais. Ella podría infiltrarse como sirvienta gracias a su contacto interno, Briala, siendo la consejera de Su Alteza Imperial, siendo también su vieja amante mientras se ocupaba de los elfos que residían en el palacio. La Guardiana estaba segura de que el ejército intentaría infiltrase como un invitado en la fiesta. Entonces, la pelirroja podría rastrear posibles espías y descubrir información útil. Sin duda aprovecharía la oportunidad.

* * *

 **Traducciones Élficas para este capítulo:**

 **Ma melava ama** : me salvaste.

 **Ma serennas:** gracias.

 **Shemlen o Shem:** significa "niños rápidos" y ha sido desde la época de Arlathan por los elfos para referirse a los humanos debido a sus cortas vidas, y que la vida de un ser humano es lo que se tardaba en elfo niño en crecer.

 **Da´len:** pequeño o pequeña.

 **Bosque Cimera:** en inglés estaba escrito como Arbor Wilds y no encontré algo aproximado así que si saben les agradecería mucho.

 **Elizabeth Mikaelson**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa, lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la demora. Sé que tarde más de un año en actualizar y realmente lo lamento. Estoy aquí para decirles que no pienso abandonar esta historia, voy a terminarla por ustedes y por muchos fics que faltan sobre esta pareja.

Ya sin más que decir con el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El Palacio de Invierno**

* * *

Fen´lath salió del campamento cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su camino y después de tomar la suficiente distancia se transformó en un lobo para apresurarse hacia la ciudad de Halamshiral parando solo para beber o cazar algún alimento. Su viaje resultaba relativamente extenso y necesitaba estar en el Palacio de Invierno a tiempo, así que corrió lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas podían dar decidiendo descansar poco antes de llegar al lugar de destino para estar presentable al momento del baile.

Y así fue como comenzó la misión más intrigante que la Hanal´ghilan había tenido en su vida.

* * *

Una vez que arribó a la ciudad, la loba disminuyó la velocidad y discretamente fue asumiendo su forma élfica. Vestida con ropas de lino modestas en lugar de su armadura Dalish, ella estaba segura de que no atraería ninguna atención indeseada de los Shemlen cuando llegase al palacio. Luego de caminar por la ciudad habitada mayoritariamente por elfos, vio las puertas del establecimiento y a una mujer élfica de cabellos pelirrojos parada allí misma, su piel resultaba tan bronceada como la de Deshanna y llevaba puesto un vestido verde elegante; no había señales de los guardias.

—Ah, tú debes ser nuestra sirvienta más nueva mademoiselle Lavellan—la saludó.

—Sí, lo soy—respondió— y tú debes ser la representante que me dijeron que buscara—.

—Lo soy. Mi nombre es Briala y me ocupo de los sirvientes de Su Alteza Imperial. Por favor sígame—.

La consejera se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el palacio y Fen´lath la siguió a la par.

—La fiesta comenzará en la noche—le informó—se espera que los sirvientes sirvan bebidas y comida a los invitados. Algunos nobles pueden tratar de ligar contigo, pero cuando trabajas aquí, debes mantener tu postura profesional—.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Fen'lath vio cómo un guardia las miraba con sospecha.

—Por supuesto—dijo mientras mantenía la cara inexpresiva y se dirigía hacia adelante.

—El palacio te proporcionará comida y una moneda de plata por día como compensación por tus servicios. Pero primero, deberíamos conseguir un vestido de los cuartos de los sirvientes. Te acompañaré allí para que no te pierdas en el camino—.

Después de pasar por una serie de pasillos elaborados, Fen´lath se encontró en la parte más modesta del palacio. El alojamiento de los sirvientes no llegaba a obtener todo ese glamour que el resto del castillo ofrecía y al no haber guardias Briala pareció relajarse un poco, por lo que la Hanal´ghilan llegó a la conclusión de estas habitaciones eran su propio dominio. La elfa pelirroja se dio la vuelta sonriéndole a la más joven de una manera extraña, resultaba amigable pero al mismo tiempo fría ¿estaba amargada por algo?

—Bienvenida a mi reino, joven cazadora—afirmó con bastante orgullo—la emperatriz puede gobernar Orlais, pero esta es la única parte donde los elfos establecen las reglas—.

—Gracias por recibirme— le agradeció Fen´lath notando que otros elfos comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor.

—Todo está listo para la noche, madame—un joven de cabellos castaños informó a la consejera antes de que Fen'lath pudiera continuar su conversación.

—Excelente, Feron—lo elogió Briala—continúe con el plan como estaba previsto—. Si Gaspard planea algo, lo sabremos antes de llegar a Celene—.

Dicho eso, se volvió hacia Fen'lath.

—Ven, vamos a encontrar una prenda de vestir adecuada—.

Y cuando la tarde abrazó a Orlais en un cálido abrazo, los nobles comenzaron a llegar al Palacio de Invierno. Ella se encontraba en el vestíbulo sirviendo bebidas con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada para mostrar una reverencia a sus "clientes". Había recibido un vestido gris para las festividades y su largo cabello rojo estaba recogido en delicadas trenzas. Antes de haber dejado los aposentos de la criada, Briala le había dado algunos consejos:

1) No actúes con arrogancia o te meterás en problemas.

2) Siempre mantén conforme los deseos de los nobles a menos que sean inapropiados,

3) Mantén siempre tus ojos y oídos abiertos.

La mayoría de los invitados se dirigieron directamente al salón de baile sin siquiera molestarse en ver a la joven elfa. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos optaron por permanecer en el vestíbulo y tomar bebidas refrescantes antes de unirse a los demás. En su mayoría eran shemlen, pero entre ellos había un pequeño séquito de enanos que hizo que Fen'lath se preguntara por qué los elfos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser invitados a un evento en el que los enanos si eran bienvenidos.

Tiempo después, un grupo de siete integrantes de razas diferentes ingresó al Palacio de Invierno con un hombre que, según Briala, era el primo de la emperatriz, pero también había dos personas más a quienes Fen'lath reconoció: Cassandra y la hermana Nightingale. Además de un hombre de cabello castaño que iba a la cabeza junto a Gaspard, un hombre de pelo rizado, una mujer de pelo oscuro, un enano... y por la locura de Andruil, un qunari. Fen'lath nunca había visto un qunari desde tan cerca. Este era un tipo muy grande con un parche en el ojo, indudablemente capaz de pelear, y...

 _Fenedhis!_

Fen'lath presionó su mirada rápidamente hacia abajo cuando vio que el qunari la miraba sospechosamente con el único ojo que le quedaba.

 _Tal vez debería ser un poco más cuidadosa a partir de ahora._

Cuando la música se detuvo y la emperatriz llegó al salón de baile para saludar a sus invitados, el vestíbulo termino vacío, aparte de los pocos guardias que quedaban vigilando las puertas. Fen'lath estaba a punto de regresar a los aposentos de la criada cuando vio a una de las personas de Briala caminando hacia ella.

—Feros necesita tu ayuda en el Guest Garden—le informo—Me ocuparé de las bebidas aquí cuando los invitados regresen—.

—Gracias—dijo Fen'lath cuando le pasó la bandeja al otro elfo y comenzó a abrirse camino hacia el destino señalado.

Caminando por la habitación en la cual conectaba con la entrada del jardín, la Hanal´ghilan volvió a ver al qunari. La observó sospechosamente como antes a lo cual le dio escalofríos. Algo estaba muy mal con ese hombre, pero no lograba saber el qué todavía. Si llegase a causarle problemas, ella de alguna manera tendría que cruzar sin importar que; había asuntos más urgentes que debía atender.

No había mucha gente en el Guest Garden. Uno de ellos era el hombre de cabello castaño de la Inquisición, anunciado como el Inquisidor en la corte, y estaba rodeado por tres damas vestidas de forma idéntica. Fen'lath pasó junto a ellos mientras caminaba hacia Feros, que estaba parado cerca de la silenciosa alcoba junto a la pared del Ala Invitada.

—Me dijeron que necesitabas ayuda—hizo saber su llegada al agente de Briala.

—Así es—dijo y se volvió para llevarla de vuelta adentro—Sígueme—.

La pelirroja tenía la desagradable sospecha de que el qunari no le había quitado la mirada desde que había entrado en el Ala de Invitados, le molestaba en demasía que sospechase de ella ya que debía permanecer en incognito hasta cumplir su misión y para cuando Feros la llevó a un pequeño balcón completamente apartado ella se relajó levemente.

— ¿Alguna noticia?— Inquirió ansiosa por escuchar lo que el agente tenía que decir.

—Hemos visto a un personaje sospechoso moviéndose y haciéndose pasar por un sirviente—le informó—ciertamente no es uno de nosotros—.

Al oír esto Fen'lath frunció el ceño.

 _Entonces, ¿Envió a alguien aquí o ha venido él mismo? Y si así fuera yo no he sentido ningún olor…_

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene?—. Preguntó tratando de obtener una mejor imagen del hombre en cuestión.

—Es un hombre mayor con canas. Creo que es un elfo de la ciudad ya que no tiene tatuajes—.

Millones de pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes decirme algo más sobre él? ¿Tiene algunas características específicas? ¿Su altura, por ejemplo?—

—No— Feros sacudió la cabeza para su completa decepción—parecía un elfo típico en todos los aspectos—.

Fen'lath dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces no es él—dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Nada. ¿Podría decirme por dónde empezar?

—Deberías ir al salón de baile. Fue visto allí cuando la emperatriz estaba saludando a sus invitados—.

Fen'lath le sonrió al agente antes de volverse para despedirse.

—Ma serannas, Feros—.

* * *

 **Traducciones élficas para este capítulo:**

 **Ma serannas** : gracias.

Besos y saludos.

Elizabeth Mikaelson


End file.
